


i was doing fine without you

by jace_667



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Hurt and comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Rape, Past Sexual Abuse, implied shuichixoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jace_667/pseuds/jace_667
Summary: this is a vent so it’s sloppy, sorry
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 94





	i was doing fine without you

Shuichi groaned and turned over in bed. He couldn’t stop thinking.

_The hands gripped him. His thighs, arms, they even seemed to sink into his head to grab at his brain. It was too much. He felt disgusting. It wasn’t like he could control what he felt. He wasn’t ever given any control anyway._

Shuichi rubbed his palms against the sides of his head, trying to rid the forming headache in his temples.   
  


_“Saihara-chan...”_

Shuichi screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to remember his voice.

_Beads of sweat formed against skin. It was too much. _  
  
  


“Stop it!” Shuichi hadn’t realized he had said that out loud until Amami slowly opened the door to the room, the warm, yellowish light from the hall slowly seeping in.

”You okay?” Amami’s voice sounded concerned. Who wouldn’t be?

”M’fine.” Shuichi said, not moving.

Amami sighed and walked over to the bed. “Do you want to talk about it?” He sat down next to Shuichi and laid a hand on the boy’s back. He slowly traced circles there with his index finger.

”No..” Shuichi responded quietly. Rantaro stayed silent for a bit before yawning and laying next to Shuichi. He kept one hand on the boy’s back, almost protectively.   
  


“I’m here if you need me.” 


End file.
